theplutyrianencyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lifranyx
Lifranyx is a genus of carnivorous dromaeosaur native to many sectors of FMM UV-32. It is a huntable animal in multiple mods. Biology ''Lifranyx ''is a rather bizarre-looking dromaeosaurid that is apparently quite successful on FMM UV-32, with species of this dinosaur being found all across the Central Sector, the Apoklis Peninsula, and even the Exotic Sector. Initially believed to be a close relative of the [[Velociraptor|''Velociraptor]], genetic analyses have revealed that Lifranyx is, in actuality, a much more basal dromaeosaur, differentiated from its aforementioned distant relation by its bulkier build, more robust head, the odd fleshy crest rising from its head like a rooster's comb, and the fleshy salamander-like fin that runs down its back and tail. It is believed that the dinosaur's crest and fin evolved as a form of display structure, with males of the genus boasting much larger and more vividly-colored crests and fins than females. In addition, this dromaeosaur has also taken a decidedly-different evolutionary route than its distant Velociraptor cousin, becoming a more semiaquatic animal and utilizing its muscular tail and limbs to propel itself through the water. With this mind, these dinosaurs seem to favor aquatic prey items over terrestrial delicacies in many cases, preying upon fish, squid, ammonites, large amphibians, small marine reptiles, and even unfortunate pterosaurs if they get the chance. Why exactly the dinosaurs have taken this particular niche is unclear at this point in time, though one theory suggests that they likely evolved this way due to competition with their more advanced relatives. Behavorial studies out in the wild have revealed something extraordinary concerning the Lifranyx: in spite of its primitive status on the dromaeosaur family tree, it is nonetheless quite intelligent, possibly even more so than its distant Velociraptor relative. These dinosaurs have been shown to be capable of problem-solving intelligence, occasionally even cooperating with one another in small packs to outwit and outmaneuver larger prey items in densely-forested and swampy areas. Even without their ferocious agility and vicious teeth and talons, their astounding intellect alone makes these predators some of the most dangerous known on the dinosaur planet - and as a result, hunters on the Anniversary Tour should be extremely wary whenever they are hunting Lifranyx, ''as they can be very sneaky and unpredictable. .]] In the wake of the Gojirasaurus Incident, many of the monstrous hybrid dinosaurs besieged the ecosystem of the Central Sector, spreading hazardous trails of radiation, slaughtering every living creature they came across, and causing the extinction of many species in the process, most notably among them being the once-mighty [[Tyrannosaurus|''Tyrannosaurus]]. The extinction of the Tyrannosaurus enabled a much more advanced and much more maneuverable predator, ''Saurophaganax'', to rapidly assume the role of apex predator in the Central Sector, subsequently experiencing a massive boom in population across the region. However, Saurophaganax was not the only carnivore in Centralia that benefited from the extinction of Tyrannosaurus; the cunning Lifranyx also greatly benefited from the fallout of the Gojirasaurus Incident, following in the wake of the rising Saurophaganax populations and beginning to outcompete many of the smaller carnivores of the sector, including ''Velociraptor'' and ''Allosaurus''. This in turn resulting rising Lifranyx numbers as well, as well as worrying concerns from DinoHunt Corp. officials, who stress over the possibility of many smaller predators in Centralia suffering the same fate as the Tyrannosaurus. As we speak the company is currently attempting to find a way to counter their rapid expansion, in addition to preventing the ravenous plague of Saurophaganax from breaching the barriers to the Arctic Sector. Known Species Lifranyx is one of the few creatures on FMM UV-32 that is represented by multiple different species, with at least four known species of the genus being known across the dinosaur planet. ''Lifranyx orientalis (''L. orientalis)' Arguably the most well-known species of ''Lifranyx, L. orientalis - also known as the "Crimson Roostermander" by some - is also the largest species in the genus, with representatives of this species sporting an unmissable reddish-brown hide with brick red head crests and fins. L. orientalis is found exclusively in eastern Centralia, where this dinosaur is particularly common in areas such as Basmachee Rocks and the Gulf of Qetura, where it is usually observed prowling in the murky swamps and thick jungles. It is also the most aggressive and territorial species of Lifranyx, often viciously mobbing other small and medium-sized predators alike in an attempt to drive them away from their feeding grounds. '''''Lifranyx occidentalis (L. occidentalis) Not quite as large nor as well-known as its eastern cousin, L. occidentalis - also known as the "Emerald Roostermander" by some - is a somewhat rarer species of Lifranyx native exclusively to more western regions of Centralia, differentiated from L. orientalis by its slightly-smaller size and muted greenish color scheme. This dull color scheme functions as excellent camouflage for this Lifranyx species, especially in swampy or heavily-forested areas including Delphaeus Hills and Vengar Fjords, allowing this crafty predator to ambush its unwary victims almost unseen in those specific areas. L. occidentalis is perhaps the most sociable of the known Lifranyx species, often congregating with others of its kind in small packs in order to bring down larger prey items, such as juvenile hadrosaurs or stegosaurs. Lifranyx contrarius (L. contrarius) .]] One of the smallest species of Lifranyx, L. contrarius - also known as the "Rocky Roostermander" by some - is also one of the more common species of the genus, being found exclusively in the more rocky areas of the Apoklis Peninsula. This Lifranyx species is recognized for its somewhat slimmer body build and much darker greyish coloration than its more northerly cousins, providing the dinosaur with some superb camouflage against the jagged seaside cliffs that is usually seen residing by and enabling it to squeeze through many tight spaces with ease. L. contrarius is perhaps the least sociable of the known Lifranyx species, only ever gathering with others of its kind to breed and engage in feeding frenzies on large, washed-up carcasses on the nearby beaches. Lifranyx exoticum (L. exoticum) .]] The smallest-known species of Lifranyx, L. exoticum - also known as the "Aquamarine Roostermander" by some - is additionally the only-known representative of the genus that is native to the Exotic Sector, whereas the aforementioned three species are all found within the Central Sector. L. exoticum is one of the lesser predators of the sector, somehow managing to eke out a living in a world dominated by more advanced predators such as the enormous ''Giganotosaurus'' and the diminutive, pack-hunting ''Coelophysus''. This Lifranyx species is instantly recognizable by its bright bluish-green coloration that gives it decent camouflage in swamp-infested environments, though this small predator can also be found in estuaries and even shallow lagoons. Despite its small size, L. exoticum is one of the more belligerent species of Lifranyx, often ambushing smaller terrestrial prey in a similar manner to a crocodile before lunging out of the water and tearing its hapless prey apart. Official Appearances * 'Carnivores+ (DLC Replacement for ''Velociraptor) '' 'Notes ' * ''Lifranyx''s design is inspired by the ''Deinonychus of Jurassic World: Evolution. Its name is also a reference to Lisa Frank. See Also Gallery:Lifranyx Category:Carnivores+ Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Central Sector